Thank You
by hitchhikerfirefly
Summary: This is what should have happened between Conner and M'gann before the alien sphere disrupted them during "Bereft". First one shot and all-around first time doing this so be easy on me, please.


**Thank You**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Also, like I said I in my summary, this is my first oneshot/fan fiction so if ya don't like it, you can just get over it. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Get out of my head!" the Martian girl yelled while causing Simon's psychic hold to break, sending him and everything else flying in all sorts of directions except for her and Superboy.

When the green twister finally cleared, M'gann collapsed from weariness. She would have fallen to the ground if two strong arms had not caught her.

Regaining her strength, M'gann opened her amber eyes to meet with porcelain blue ones filled with concern and something else that she just couldn't quite pick out.

Those eyes alone make her legs go weak- good thing she wasn't standing. She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes and the thoughts that she has desperately tried to not ponder on.

Whenever M'gann was around this super strong clone she would get butterflies in her stomach and her heart would beat so fast and so loud she wondered if he ever heard it with his super-hearing.

What was it about Conner that made her so discombobulated? Everything.

Not only was it bad enough that she had to keep herself from staring at his nicely built form and the way his tight black shirts always showed off his muscles perfectly, but she was constantly thinking about him. She thinks about how strong he is, how sensitive he really could be, and most of all, she thinks about how cute he looks when he smiles.

He doesn't smile much so when he does it's always genuine. At least, it is to her. Oh, how she loves it when he smiles! Especially when her smiles at her. This would then make her think about his lips and how soft they looked. She would think about how she wished to touch them and how she loved when they would speak her name in that deep, husky voice of his.

His lips alone drove her crazy. She desperately wished to kiss them. After the kitchen incident that has almost been all that she has thought about.

_Does he feel the same way? Does he long to kiss me as much as I for him? Is it hard for him to think straight when he is around her? Can he focus on things as easily whenever she is around? Does he feel lightheaded like she does whenever he is near her?_ M'gann's mind began to ramble before the Superboy placed his hand on her cheek and began to move closer to her face.

While looking deep into each other's eyes, the young superheroes moved in closer and closer until there was barely an inch between them.

M'gann's heart was beating so rapidly she felt that it might burst out of her chest. To brace herself, she placed her hand on Conner's chest. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers.

With a gentle smile on their faces, the heroes' lips met. As if it was too good to be true, they both closed their eyes afraid this may not real and just another trick played on them by Simon.

It was gentle, yet it was filled all their passion and feelings that they had been holding on to for so long. It was pure bliss.

When they finally broke apart they opened their eyes to meet each other's loving gaze. Neither one of them had to speak at the moment; the look in their eyes spoke loudly enough for them. Everything they wanted to say was known by the kiss alone.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"Thank you." Conner said grinning while placing his forehead against M'gann's.

"For What?" She asked returning the grin.

"You brought me back. You saved me."

"I think we saved each other."

"I like that," Conner replied as he kissed her again with just as much passion as the first time.

As they pulled apart from one another, the giant alien sphere, which was found in the tent, came rolling up to them.

"Can I keep it?" Conner asked in a childlike manner smiling at M'gann. She couldn't help but smile back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this! I hope ya enjoyed it and if ya did, could ya please review? Thanks so much.

Also a big shout out and thank you goes to StaroftheDunedain for checking for helping me out with this and showing how this whole website works.

Peace!


End file.
